


Quae volo lectus is

by cherrylng



Category: Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Humour, M/M, Mmm that cane be doing dirty stuff to us, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sell that album like hotcakes, Thong, and Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ruki, or Matsumoto Takanori, as Kai knows, is a perverted little demon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quae volo lectus is

**Author's Note:**

> Trying the import work system, which is the exact mirror of what it looks like in my LJ comm, save for the comments I got there. Originally posted on Oct. 20th, 2011

Title: Quae volo lectus is  
Chapter: Oneshot  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: KaixRuki  
Genre/Warning: Humour, Fluff, Ruki (even he gets a warning)  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing on them  
Summary: _Ruki, or Matsumoto Takanori, as Kai knows, is a perverted little demon._  
Comment: I actually wrote this… even though I resisted so for a week since [this](http://yoroshikubitch.livejournal.com/13719.html#cutid1) appeared. Read about the section about MY DEVIL ON THE BED ^^;  
\-------------------  
Quae volo lectus is (What I want, I get it)

Ruki, or Matsumoto Takanori, as Kai knows, is a perverted little demon. If it wasn’t the fact that his stoic face can burst into a contagious smile for every live, Kai would’ve been a heartless (and brainless) zombie behind the drum set. He could’ve even rejected the song that was now in their album selling like hotcakes.

Because damnit, why did Ruki had to show one of his antics that was best kept in the bedroom, locked and chained, preferably in a safe?

Kai had to thank the fact that he’s a drummer, because if he was in Uruha, Aoi or Reita’s place, he could’ve already pounced on the vocalist and cause a large scandal.

“Don’t like it?” Kai blinked, his eyes looking away from the book he was reading. Ruki was one his hands and knees and staring at him with those eyes that even Koron can’t his master at.

“Don’t like what?” Kai asked, confused.

“The dance? The song? The whole erotic dancing with a cane that you could kill me for showing it off out of the bedroom?” Kai sighed and closed his book. He leaned to Ruki and kissed his nose.

“No, I’m fine with it, Taka-chan.” It didn’t satisfy Ruki’s question.

“What, it didn’t say, _turn you on?_ ” Ruki said that last three words with a slur that Kai recognizes. Oh no, not tonight, Kai thought. His muscles were aching like hell after a long live and practice.

“Ruki-chan, look, I’m quite tired tonight. Why not tomorrow? It’s a day off,” Kai tried to convince Ruki and pulled the blankets up to his neck. At least, he has _tried_. Ruki didn’t budge.

“Don’t you want your personal dancer to entertain you tonight?” Ruki slowly crawled up, his hips lowering down and grind against his upper thigh. Kai involuntary moaned and made a mistake for doing so. It only made Ruki more determined get what he wants.

“Ruki, no,” the drummer glared. The vocalist bucked his hips against his thigh and groaned out ‘Yutaka’. Kai looked down on his hips and what he saw suddenly just made things worse in his perspective.

He should’ve resisted.

He should’ve just given a hint to Ruki that he can cuddle with him.

He should’ve seen what Ruki was wearing that night.

But he didn’t. He already transformed.

Who needs a cane to make Ruki erotic enough already?

* * *

 

“Good…. morning?” The three men looked at their drummer who seems worn out and looking like having a headache ignoring them and went to talk with their manager. When Ruki appeared looking energetic nobody had to guess. Aoi simply disappeared off to somewhere to smoke or whatever he does behind their backs.

“You look chipper,” Uruha commented.

“Oh, he was so rough and wild,” Ruki said dreamily. They can hear Kai groaned and went to the bus. “I love it when he goes all demonic and possessive on me.”

Reita’s eye twitched.

“You used the lace thong method?” Uruha asked, his smirk oh so obvious of what’s going on.

“Works every time,” Ruki grinned and gave a thumb up before following Kai up to the bus.

“Hmmm, why can’t my Kei-chan do that to me too?” Uruha pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. Reita groaned and his hands were covering his face.

“Really, too much information…”

 

END  
\-----------------------------  
A/N: Okay, so I did write this but it wasn’t what I wanted previously. But the previous one I tried to write was lacking something, so this was the next best thing ^^;

And want to know who Kei-chan is? I’ll give you two hints: His band is in PSC and his band name starts with the letter K. I’m sure it’s easy to tell ;D

Enjoy and comment~


End file.
